Vows?
by Historia70
Summary: What happens when 2 people lose touch and get reacquainted over drinks? Will something happen or will it all fizzle out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Don't own Billy and Mandy (darn)**

* * *

How did she lose to her so-called associate? Mandy felt that the whole thing was rigged up. She always played to win, and now she was at someone else's mercy as she looked over at her almost as devious associate as she twirled her long stringy hair around her finger. Mandy knew whatever she lost to it wouldn't be pretty. At least hers was a money bet plus a chore, but the way that smile grew in her gapped mouth practically made her hiss.

"Ugh, will just tell me so I can get done with the torture." Mandy bit out after she rolled her eyes. "Or do you not know what you have planned for me?"

"I do and trust me when I say you need it. At least I have a life outside this office. You don't."

"Causing destruction on other peoples lives is a life if I do say so myself." Mandy almost smiled at the last person who cried and groveled at her feet.

Waggling her finger at Mandy, she was almost annoying as she squeaked out. "You are 25 correct now? The way you act, you act like you at heading into your 90's."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I bet you never been on a date in your life unless practically forced to."

Mandy felt the twitching happening in her eyelid. This was it. She will have to destroy her later. "Tell me and I'll do it. Just nothing like me being a stripper."

"Well even though you have the body for it... No. But I do have someone I have lined up for you to see this friday at that restaurant you like."

Narrowing her eyes at her, Mandy gritted her teeth out. "A blind date? What is his name?"

Shaking her head, she smiled as she went to twirl her hair again. "No name, but hand the hostess this card, and she'll seat you at the table I reserved for you both. He has the same instructions. Don't worry, he's cute."

Taking the card, Mandy snarled as she stood up. "I'll get you back for this, Patty if this is the date from hell." Growling, she stomped away back to her office. Patty will pay for this.

Friday night came with Mandy wondering why she bothered to get dressed up. She grew her hair out some as it fell past her shoulders. She decided to wear a blue dress and a pair of mary janes. Rolling her eyes at herself after she parked the car, she headed to the restaurant giving the card that Patty gave her to the hostess. Nodding at her, she informed her that her date has already been seated. Not that Mandy cared as she followed the hostess to a seat that was seated next to a large window. Approaching it, she recognized her date right away hoping to run away before he noticed.

"Mandy?"

He noticed. "Oh, hey Billy." She deadpanned back.

Standing up, Billy gave her a once over. "Wow! Mandy you look hot."

"Yeah uh thanks." Patty will definitely be destroyed, Mandy thought as she quickly sat down. Seeing someone come over to ask if they wanted anything to drink she immediately answered, "Red wine."

"Beer." Billy answered giggling.

Getting her drink, Mandy happily sipped it. "How do you know, Patty?"

"Well we went on a date once and well she was boring and has this ugly gross hair, but she is pretty nice to me. I live across from her." He answered. "Your hair is pretty. I like that you grew it long though it was nice before."

"Yeah. Thanks." Mandy studied him to see that he did grow into his nose a little bit more, and was in shape compared to his dad was. "I'm boring, Billy."

"No your not, Mandy."

How could he seem to have unwavering devotion to her after all this time? Mandy wondered. They haven't communicated at all or seen each another's after graduation. She remembered him being so demanding of her to spend a lot of time with her, and now his devotion still stood. Of course he wasn't like anyone with a far more intelligent mind who would of left. This was Billy. So she decided to catch up with the crazy man-child, and change her wine to Long Islands just like he changed his drinks to something stronger. It came to the point of their evening that it soon became a blur.

Waking up, Mandy felt as if her head was attacked by a mallet and she ate nothing but cotton. Immediately she noticed it wasn't her bedroom she was in so feeling a sudden shift in the bed next to her, Mandy slowly turned her head to her left opening her eyes up wide at the familiar sight of Billy passed out and smacking his lips occasionally. The thought of what did she do last night entered her head as she lifted the covers to see her dress still on making her sigh a little in relief. Looking back at Billy she noticed how he kept jerking around before settling out again. Damn, guy still sleeps the same.

Deciding she needed to slip out of there, she started to do so when he shifted again placing his hand across the area of her body that she never thought him of ever touching. Making a face, she waited till he shifted, but all she heard was a muffled.

"Soft pillows."

Eye twitching, Mandy touched his arm gingerly to make him shift away again as she slipped and fell out of bed. Breathing hard, she shakily got up onto her feet to stare down at him again before making her way out of the bedroom. Closing the door gently, she saw the room was messy along with something on the door that looked like it belonged to a hotel rather than an apartment. Curious, she went to the window in the living room to open the curtains making her eyes bulge out.

"How did we get to Vegas?" She asked herself.

"OH MON!"

Whirling around quickly, Mandy clutched her stomach. "Grim?"

"Uh huh."

She couldn't see him, but she made out the movements under some blankets on the floor making her catch a gleam in her eye. Curious, she looked down to her left hand to see a ring on her finger. Bringing up the hand with her right to examine it, Mandy fell back against the glass. "Why are we in Vegas?"

"Well you both called me and told me to take you to some place fun that doesn't close so here we are." Grim answered head now showing up.

Straightening up, Mandy walked up to him getting on her knees to show him her ring finger. "Tell me the meaning of this, Grim." She demanded.

"Oh. Here." Hand under the covers, he pulled out a picture of himself, Billy and Mandy. Mandy had a veil on her head with a chapel sign over their heads along with them both looking completely wasted.

Grabbing his shoulders, she demanded, "Why didn't you stop us?"

"Well... You both seem to belong so why should I stop the real thing?" Grinning, he looked over at the bedroom door. "So did you have fun consummating your union last night?"

"No, Grim! I didn't do a thing last night with him. I thankfully passed out." Glancing at the picture again, she was somehow curious because the priest was there. "Who took the picture?"

Grim snickered. "Oscar the Grouch."

"This turned out to be the blind date from hell." Mandy hated this. She didn't want to be married at all. She didn't want to depend on someone in this way. "Grim, use your scythe and end this. I command you."

"Ha ha foolish child, I cannot do that."

"Why?"

Laying back down, Grim didn't want to face getting up right now. "Because I can't interfere in this case and also I never casted a spell for you both to marry. Billy asked and you said yes."

Meaning, Billy was in love with her. Mandy hissed turning away from Grim to walk back into the bedroom to face her 'husband.' Going inside, Billy was still fully asleep as she studied him thoughtfully. Seeing a piece of paper on his side on the nightstand, she went over to it to read it over. They were indeed married. Angry, she smacked Billy on his stomach making him scramble up in the bed hitting his back hard against the headboard. "Oh good. You're awake." She mocked.

"Yeah. Why'd you hit me, Mandy?"

Holding out her left hand for his inspection, she asked, "Can you tell me what you see on my finger?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. What is it?"

"It was the ring I bought you some years ago."

Looking between his innocent and happy expression to her ring, Mandy was dumbfounded making her take off the ring to see an inscription on it. '_To my dearest Mandy. Love, Billy.'_ Mouth dropping open, she shook her head to turn away.

"What? You don't like it? I thought of you when I bought it. It wasn't much, but it was all I could afford." Billy said sincerely.

It was a simple ring. Cute, but still nice actually. Too nice for someone like her making her turn to face him again. "Billy, someone else deserves this. I am not the type anyone should marry. I'm the devil and..." Looks back at the ring. "We were drunk. Not thinking last night. We need to get this annulled so you can find yourself someone good to marry."

Crossing his arms, Billy narrowed his eyes as he huffed out his annoyance before looking elsewhere.

Was he angry for her rejection? He shouldn't be. Even the shadow she was throwing off was showing her old familiar devil horn shape from her hair. She still woke up with those horns. "Did you know I was your blind date?"

"Yeah." He sounded like a petulant child when he answered.

"Is that why you brought the ring with you?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

Gazing back at her, he got up out of bed to stand tall in front of her. "If you don't remember that I asked you to marry me from time to time when I was young. Well when I passed the store and saw this ring I thought of you and said I am giving it to Mandy. Mandy is special. When we lost touch I kept it with me just so I can think of you."

Blinking, she felt slapped by that information. "You still could do so much better than me."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Angry, Billy left her to head to the bathroom.

Frowning deeply, she went back into the living room to stand in front of Grim. "Can you take me home, Grim?"

"Without, Billy?" Standing up, he almost fell when the fabric wrapped around his foot.

"Yeah. Just do it." She ordered quietly.

Wanting to argue with her, Grim did as she wanted as he sent her back to her tiny house. "So ummmmm I guess I'll go back then."

"Yeah. Thanks, Grim."

Watching him cut out of there literally, Mandy unzipped her dress so she could hop in her shower, but before she did she slipped off the ring to place in her jewelry box. Was she mean to want it annulled? No. She refused to be attached and she knew Billy could at least do better than her. He just had to learn that himself.

Back at the hotel, Grim came back to see Billy on the couch eyeing the marriage certificate. "Why don't she love me?"

Narrowing his eyes, Grim came over to pat him on the head. "She thinks she knows what she wants, mon, but hear me she doesn't."

Lifting his eyes up to his friend, Billy sniffed. "She thinks I can do better than her."

Well that was interesting for the girl to say, Grim thought. "Perhaps you could, but for right now we should leave. If I remember you have work."

Standing up, Billy kept his head down. "Yeah your right. Let's go."

With the same thing he did for Mandy, he brought him back to Billy's own place. "Get showered and things will look up soon."

"Gee, are you sure, Grim?"

Watching Billy sniffle again, he had no place to put a smile on his face, though it was weak. "Yeah mon, I'm sure."

Sunday afternoon, Mandy took a chance of going over to Billy's. If he lived across the street from Patty, well it can't be that hard. She lived in a town house and him in an apartment since that was across the way. Well she figured. Heading over there and parking out front, Mandy had the temporary thought of blowing up her associates house, but decided against it for now as she went to the apartment building to look at the listings. Seeing his name displayed, she was about to ring up when someone stepped out of the building allowing her to just step in. Going upstairs, she went to his door and knocked several times before he finally answered.

"Hey." Mandy greeted. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really. Was about to shower. You can wait in the living room."

Turning his back to her, he headed to what she assumed was his bedroom closing the door behind him. Mandy just examined his place surprised it was actually decently clean. Guessed he learned how to keep himself clean since he grew up. Feeling a bit stuffy, she took her jacket off, and continued looking around. It truly wasn't a bad place. Cozy. Friendly.

Friendly? Did she just think that? Mandy's eye twitched again.

Coming back out of the bedroom, Billy watched her as she looked outside. He liked the blue jeans and the pink tank top on her. For someone so dark it was funny how she loved her pink. "Why are you here?"

Crap! She forgot the ring. Mandy turned to face him. "I think you have a clue why I'm here." Coming up to him, she stood a foot or two away. "It shouldn't of happened. We have at least 60 days to annul this, Billy."

Without a word, he went to the door opening it up. "You should leave, Mandy."

Going over to get her jacket, she paused at the door in front of him. She wanted to say something to him, but ended up leaving instead. As she walked down the hallway she heard him slam his door really loud making her pause.


	2. Chapter 2

Work was hardly fun, but it paid for stuff. Also it did help, Billy forget about his personal life as he worked. It may not seem like a thought provoking job for so many, but he did enjoy it. He actually liked working in the warehouse where he got to be on the heavy equipment. Sometimes there was dull periods, but other times the day or night drifted by pretty fast. Though right now he wanted to do other things to keep his mind off stuff after he got out of there, but as he sat down eating his lunch while listening to some music one of his co-workers came over to sit across from him.

"So Billy, what did you do this weekend?"

Finishing his sandwich, Billy sighed. "Went on a date with someone I known since we were kids. Got drunk. Ended up in Vegas. Got married and now she doesn't want to be with me."

Snickering at that. "Ah the hop, skip and a marriage in Sin City. You love the girl?" Sees Billy nod. "But she doesn't love you." Shakes his head. "Sorry dude, but it looks like you might have to give her what she wants.

"But I don't want to Darryl! I know secretly she does, but she just wants to remain so cold hearted that well..."

"What did she first say to you when she first broached the subject?" Seeing Billy's confused face, he elaborated. "What did she first say to you about annulling it?"

"Oh. She said I could do better than her." Leaning his head in the palm of his hand, he almost whimpered.

"Sounds like the girl has low self esteem then. Did you get a ring for her?"

"Yeah. Had it for a while now. It has writing on it." Pretending he was writing on the table with his finger, he added, "Thing is she doesn't. Only once I remember her thinking she was ugly."

"Is she?"

"She's hot."

Chuckling, Daryl smiled. "A hot wife is amazing. That is how I feel about mines. Married for 10 years now. Didn't know her as long as yours beforehand, but I love that girl more each day."

"Sounds nice."

"Listen, Billy. Go to her and talk to the girl. Hey! Do a trial marriage with her and if she still feels the same way then grant her an annulment."

Perking up, Billy stood up. "That's a great idea! I wish I thought about it. She'd have to say yes to that!"

"And if she doesn't see a good guy in you well then I'll help you out. Your a decent looking guy."

"Thanks. Oh I gotta get back to work. Later!" Getting away from the table, Billy ran back to work in lighter spirits.

Later on in the night, he drove over to Mandy's after getting the address from Patty. Determined, he got out of his truck and headed up to her house. Ringing the doorbell, he waited till she opened the door. "Hiya Mandy. Can I come in?"

"Uh sure." Stepping aside, she let him past before shutting the door behind her. "What do you want?"

"Before I give you that thing you want I want you to do one thing for me seeing as I'm the one who put myself out there for you."

Crossing her arms, she leaned against the door. "Oooookay."

"We have 60 days correct?" Billy inquired.

"Yep."

Noticing her without the ring on, he almost exploded, but tried to remain calm. "Well the plan is we live together. A trial marriage, you see. If you still feel the same then I'll give you what you want."

Pushing away from the door, she went over to him. "So you want us to live together to see if this whole thing will work between us, correct?" He nods. "Billy, it won't."

"Why? Why are you so stubborn? I think this is fair."

Frowning, she put up her hands, and walked off upstairs to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?!" Billy demanded.

"I need to think!" Mandy shouted back as she stomped into her bedroom to sit at her vanity area. Eyeing her jewelry box, she looked at the ring as a growl started to form. Putting the ring down where it was, she stood up, stepped out into the hallway to look down the hall where the guest room was at.

Billy was examining her place like she examined his when he heard her voice behind him.

"You are the one who proposed to me, you know." She pointed out.

"And we were both equally drunk that night." Billy leveled back.

"But I'm not the one who was carrying a ring around with me all this time for me." Mandy countered back.

"And I'm not one who is afraid of actually having feelings, Mandy." Billy bit back.

Clenching her fists, she mumbled something under her breath before speaking out loud. "Tell me. Are you planning on keeping that apartment of yours while under this trial marriage thing?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well as nice as your place is. Actually it is, I refuse to sleep in the same bedroom as you while under this trial thing so, come with me." Turning around to go upstairs she was halted by him.

"Are you agreeing to this?"

Without turning around to look at him, she replied, "Yes. Now follow me."

First she showed him where her room was and her office along with the guest bedroom where he was staying along with the bathroom he'd be using. To him it was a surprise she had a guest bedroom. "Nice place."

"Yeah, I like it." Mandy brushed the compliment off as she headed into the office to retrieve something. Turning around, she handed him the key. "Oh and here is my number one rule in this place. No Irwin whatsoever."

Smiling at that, he said, "Anything else?"

"I'm a vegetarian so if you eat any meat go to the store to get it yourself. Don't pack up your entire place to bring here. Bring what is necessary. Also I don't believe that I have to remind you to keep clean since your apartment is pretty clean." Shifting her eyes here and there to think, she shrugged. "I can't think of anything else except that I work a lot and I was planning on turning in really soon. I'm sure you'll be in here tomorrow, correct?"

"Yep. Uh thanks for agreeing to his."

"It was reasonable."

Wishing he could hug her, he just smiled lamely, and waved bye to her as he went back downstairs. For Mandy, she only went downstairs to make sure the door was locked before heading up to her room. Going back in, she looked at the ring again. Grim would make fun of her right now.

* * *

Next evening, Billy was already there with some of his clothes in the spare bedroom. Already did some light shopping noticing she was really serious about not having any meat in the house. On the couch he was just reading a magazine when she came in wearing yoga pants and a half shirt almost making him drop his magazine. Crap she was toned, he mused to himself as he watched her go to the kitchen without a word. Billy couldn't help look at her reflection in the t.v admiring what she looked like from behind as she walked in there.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Oh ah this travel mag that I found at work." He answered.

Leaning over to look at the page he was reading, Mandy almost smirked. "Hawaii's history. Learning anything?"

He was taken aback that she was right over him. "Just turned the page when you stepped in. I'd like to go there one day. Been there?"

"No." It was a clipped answer before she straightened up. "Be back down."

Hearing her run upstairs, Billy let out a rush of air not realizing he was holding it in the first place. Soon as he did that, he heard water rushing through the pipes making him gulp. "Damn lucky shower head." He groused as he continued to read his magazine or at least tried to. Without realizing how much time passed, he was surprised when she sat next to him.

"Read it?"

Great! Now she was wearing short pajama bottoms and a tank. "I think I want to go to the smaller island instead. See the place they consider the second grand canyon, but far more prettier looking." Taking the magazine, he flipped it to the page to show to her.

Looking at it, her eyebrow rose up a bit. "Possibly the nicest looking place to throw someone off the ledge." Mandy mused dryly as she flipped the page. "Rates are more reasonable. Also if you get a condo it'll be better than a hotel though having someone come at your door whenever you want something is nice." Hands the book back.

"You and your servants."

"What would you rather have, Billy? You doing all your own cooking all the time or at least someone doing it for you sometimes?"

To Billy she sounded so seductive in how she asked that as she neared him to give him back his magazine allowing him just a peak down there before she quickly drew back. Though he knew that was his imagination. Mandy never sounded seductive in her entire life.

"You sound smarter than the last time we really hung out. Why is that?" She blurted out.

"Started reading more. Remembered some things you taught me. Also working seems to help. I did raise my IQ up. I'm a hundred now." Scanning her body, he needed to ask, "Why no meat and stuff? You have always looked fantastic, Mandy. I don't get it."

Narrowing her eyes at that, Mandy almost looked like she wanted to attack him, but held back. "Do you know much about short girls especially?" He shakes his head. "It seems we have to work even extra hard not to get fat. Ugh just look it up, it isn't fun to explain. I do like eating that way and I do like my work out so it isn't like I'm killing myself."

"You still always look fantastic to me."

Leaning back in the couch, she brushed off the compliment. In fact, she looked like she was in another world to him. Did she ever harbor any type of attraction to anyone for a long period of time? Did she have a heart to do that.

"Surprised you aren't going to bed yet."

"I'll be there soon. You want to do this trial thing so I'm just down here talking to you." She closed her eyes as she crossed her arms under her.

Billy admired her smooth legs and how her chest seemed pushed up just by that small action. It wasn't wrong for him to look at his wife this way, was it? It was at least cool of her to do this for him.

"Billy?"

"Yes, Mandy?"

"Are you enjoying what your seeing right now?"

"Honestly?"

"Tell me."

"It isn't wrong for me to enjoy what I'm seeing." He answered simply.

Eyes opening up, she glanced at him with a completely unreadable expression. "Time for bed. Night."

Watching her pad away, he admired watching her walk upstairs feeling a fire light inside of him.

At night, Mandy stayed up when a dream invaded her making it difficult to fall back asleep. Yes she didn't want to deal with emotions. They were useless to her. Did she care about, Billy on some level? If she had to admit to that she would say yes, but to the point of running up to him and kissing him? She doubted that. Feelings were just useless. She didn't even talk to her own parents anymore. Something they were probably pleased with. The evil daughter is gone. What the hell is wrong with Billy to have feelings for her?


	3. Chapter 3

Coming home early for once, Mandy stepped into her house to hear very low music playing upstairs. Going up, she at first went to her bedroom to take off her jacket, and put her purse away before she went down the hallway to find the door open to the guest room with Billy just laying on the bed with his eyes closed, and shirt off. Seeing that the music wasn't that loud, and it wasn't that bad, she went back to her bedroom to change into something far more casual. Door closed and clothes just tossed to get dry cleaned, she put a pair of shorts on and a tank top before getting out of her bedroom to run into Billy quite literally.

"Sorry Mandy I didn't know you were here." Billy smiled hopefully at her.

"That's fine. I'm not often home early so..." Slipping past him, she went back down so she can go to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

Coming up behind her, Billy raised his eyebrow up enjoying the view he was being offered again from behind before trying to avert his attention. "I don't usually work on this day so..."

"Uh huh." Grabbing a few items, she left the door open for him to get in. Getting a bowl, she scooped some pasta salad into it offering some to him. "If you want you can have some."

Taking it, he went to the same cupboard she was in to scoop some out too. "Thanks."

"Sure."

"You barely talk to your parents anymore do you?"

Mandy shook her head. "I think they are happy with that. I'm certain you talk to your parents."

Yeah her parents were always in fear of her. "Today in fact."

"You didn't tell them about us, did you?" Mandy stared into his eyes. "Though if you did I'm sure your mom would die of a heart attack."

"She didn't dislike you. She just feared you."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Mandy continued looking at him. "Did she ever know about her sons feelings for the most feared girl in Endsville?"

Billy really wished she would stop crossing her arms like that since it cried for too much attention for him to look. "She knew, but didn't know to what extent."

"Well at least you aren't as bad as my worst fear." Taking a bite of her salad, she almost shuddered at the memory.

"What was the fear?"

"Being fat and sickenly sweet and ending up being married to... Irwin." Face turning green slightly, she almost lost her appetite.

"It's still cool of you to do this. In fact I thought I wouldn't see you at all after this started."

Leaning forward, she informed him honestly, "If you were Irwin and this happened I would of killed him already and buried him in the desert. If it was your cousin. Same deal. Anyone else. Yeah, same deal. You get a pass. You were at least reasonable coming here to want this so after all the stuff I put you through I granted it."

"Will you wear that ring at least?" He asked hopefully. "Or at least us spending some time outside this house together?"

Raising her eyebrow up thoughtfully, she shrugged. "Fine, but don't expect sex."

Why did she have to say that? Billy whined to himself. Even though he knew it wasn't gonna happen just the mention of it brought up visions of her undressing. "Sure."

"Good. Look, but don't touch." Mandy warned standing up to wash up her dish.

"What do you have against people touching you? I'm just curious?"

For once she wasn't angry at him for asking that. Did she grown that tolerant of him? Turning to face him, she scanned his face. "I just always hated it. It invaded my personal space. Oh and I won't tell you how much I couldn't stand how Irwin wanted to take liberties on me. Made me sick."

"Yeah I saw him doing that when you were asleep."

"Yeah, thanks for not stopping him, Billy." She almost slapped his shoulder for that memory, but ended up wandering out to the backyard so she could dip her feet into the pool.

Coming out to join her, he sat down beside her. "Why did you hate Mindy's attention to me at times?"

"You are so full of questions right now."

"When am I not?" He pointed out.

"I hated her as it was. Hated everything about her." Fighting the temptation to smile, she said. "Don't think I didn't know about your first..." Sticks her finger in her mouth to demonstrate what she was getting at.

Laughing hard about that, he confessed, "I thought it was great, but in hindsight it was like having a jackhammer down there."

Covering her mouth up, Mandy suppressed her laughter. "Sounds awful."

"I was sore for a week. That shouldn't of happened." Rolling his eyes at the memory, he continued on, "I could of done better with the vacuum cleaner nozzle instead."

In all honesty, Billy was attractive so she wasn't surprised at the attention he did get. "Ever been in love with anyone else?"

"Nope."

"You still could do so much better." Running some water up along her legs, she watched in odd fascination as the water went sliding back down her legs.

Taking a chance, he brushed a gentle hand along her bare arm. "You sell yourself short. Though I guess thanks for thinking highly of me for once."

Squeezing her legs together after he touched her, Mandy shut her eyes to stem whatever she was feeling out of her. "You know I never wanted to be attached to anyone."

"So you want to remain untouchable forever?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have any of those urges?"

"What like having my husband rip my clothes off and having his way with me right now?" She inquired quietly.

Shifting himself, he only had one response. "I just want a kiss right now." Watching how she tilted her head back as she crossed her arms under her chest again, Billy had such a nice view right now.

"Look. I'm sure you are a decent kisser, but I will say no thanks to that." Quickly she looked at him seeing where he was staring at. "Enjoying the view, Billy?"

"You are so beautiful, Mandy."

Taking a chance, she gave him a gentle pat on the side of his cheek. "I'm fine with you looking, just don't take advantage." Standing up she got out of the water. "I'm gonna watch some t.v."

Waiting for her to leave, Billy let out a sigh of relief. He really wanted this girl and there she is not minding him not looking.

Inside, Mandy was flipping the channels to find something decent. "Grim."

"Girl."

Always making his greeting to her sound like a curse, Mandy noted. "Billy is outside."

"So you are going through with this. That is great to hear!" Grim happily said sitting beside her. "I knew the both of you belonged."

"This is just a trial. He asked. I agreed, but it will still happen so shut your happiness now." She warned coldy finding a program on sharks.

"Come on girl! Why do you hate happiness so much?"

Glancing at him, she stared at him dumbfounded. "It is like you don't know me at all, Grim."

Opening his mouth to object, he closed it. She was right. The girl was worse than the devil.

"Hey Grim!"

"Hey Billy." At least he is always happy. "How's it going, mon?"

"Same old thing in work life. I think you know about personal." Billy responded deciding to sit on the ground since her couch wasn't that big to begin with.

"Yes... No more of the bow chicka wow wow." Grim hinted.

Mandy first glanced to Grim before falling on Billy who blushed a little. Eyebrow up, she closed her mind up on his personal life before he re-entered her life. To her, Billy will be back to that personal life soon enough, and she will resume her life as before.

"Anyhow why am I here?" Playing with his scythe for a second, he giggled at the shark tearing apart its kill. "Barbeque in the Underworld this weekend. Eris wants me to bring you heathens."

"I might be working." Mandy said.

"Come on, Mandy." Billy argued. "Have some fun."

Meeting his eyes, Mandy groaned. "Fine. I'll come."

"Yay!"

Getting up, Grim stared down Billy noticing how the boy just looked at Mandy's legs. "I'll be here to get you then. Later."

After he left, Billy took the seat he vacated. "It'll be like old times, Mandy."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Oh Mandy, good morning." Patty traipsed inside her office plopping herself in one of the chairs. "I can't believe I never asked you how your date went with, Billy. How was it?"

Without glancing up from her file, Mandy almost growled, but held back. "Did you know that we knew one another?"

"Well he did tell me about a Mandy and of course in this world there are soooo many of them so I didn't think twice until he said your last name." Playing with her stringy hair, she grinned. "He is a hunk even with a bit of a nose. Pity I never got far with him."

Shrugging, Mandy flipped the page in her file. "Why don't you ask Billy about our date since you set it up." She suggested.

"I would, but he hasn't been home since after your date so I assumed you knew where he was."

Forgetting her file, Mandy leaned back in her chair. "We got reacquainted. We have been friends since we were toddlers and lost touch for a while."

Blinking her eyes at her associate, Patty licked her dry lips. "So nothing more happened? Hmmmmmm."

"No. Nothing more happened." Mandy told her flatly.

"Pity. I was hoping you would tell me how his body was. Though, why would you?"

Mandy stared Patty down for a while before going back to her file. "If you don't mind, I prefer work over gossip."

Raising her eyebrows up, she took her stringy hair out of there clomping down the hallway to her office going inside and closing it behind her. As Mandy sat there glancing over the file, she heard a terrifying scream come from her office as she first hit the door before remembering how to open it, tripping on the way out, and scrambling down the hall calling out for animal control. The left side of Mandy's mouth quirked up at the sight of a large Savannah Monitor coming out of the room with its mouth open wide. Getting up casually, Mandy closed her office door, and went back to continue working. It wasn't quite destructive, but she was sure Patty ruined a pair of underwear that day.

After an actual satisfying day of Patty having a nervous breakdown, the Monitor being brought to a farm that bred them, and Mandy gathering more clients, she headed home to find a disgruntled Billy at the kitchen table grumbling about something.

Grabbing some water, she leaned against the counter. "Anyone I can release a large animal on for you?"

Billy was no stranger to most of the things she has done, just handed her a letter he had gripped in his hand. "Only if it will help."

Picking up the paper, she read it. "I don't ask this unless you are a client, but what exactly do you make there?"

"You have a computer correct so let me show you exactly."

A serious Billy is a thing to never take with a grain of salt as she led him up to her office. Turning on the computer, she let Billy get on there to log into his works timesheet before getting back up so she can study it. Getting the paper from him again, she worked it out with letting out a sigh. "Talk about screwing you over."

"I'm not due for another raise and I'm far more smarter with my cash than before. Everyone is pissed."

Looking at him as he ran his hands through his hair, she understood why he would be. "And do you really like this job?"

"Yes."

Nodding her head, she turned her chair so she can look at him. "Let me do some research on this company. I do have the means to do it. I have an inkling why they are doing it, but let me make certain so I can get back to you."

He offered her a weak smile. "Wasn't expecting you to help. Thanks."

"Call it, me paying you back for all the crap I caused you over the years." Turning back around, she copied the employers tax id number, and other information to bring to work with her.

Billy thought it was cool for her to do that, but at the same time he also could of settled for a kiss. "Guess I'm still a moron."

Logging him off, Mandy turned off the computer so she can stand up. "Shut up. I've seen improvements in you. Also not a lot of people can do this type of research. Let the bitch do it for you."

Seeing her walking off, he took her hand gently to stop her. "To do this for me... You aren't a bitch, Mandy."

"Don't make me smile, Billy. You know the harm it causes others." Mandy warned lightly as she left the room. Going into her bedroom, she shut the door gently so she can remove her clothes. Stepping into the shower, Mandy felt so heated to the point she knew it wasn't coming from the water. Damn it, she refused to give in.


	4. Chapter 4

On a shopping trip, Mandy was discussing things with Billy about his job, and what she was finding out as they both picked out items they at least eat. He did ask pertinent questions instead of the old Billy type questions. It was nice to have the smarter Billy now though some things were getting distracting especially when he was reaching the very top shelf and she saw how his shirt lifted giving her a view of his stomach with a bit of underwear. Mandy had to clench her fists to make her stop feeling this way.

What the hell is happening to her?

"Do you ever meat on any rare occasion?" Billy was curious watching how she was pushing the cart. It was always nice to see a confident woman pushing a cart, but seeing her do it made his blood boil.

"I had to once. Was so sick after though." Grabbing the nearest thing, she placed in the cart sticking out her tongue. "This client was throwing this party and he was this meat guy. No veggies anywhere or fruit to break the monotony. I swear I felt like I was placed through a meat grinder at the end of the night. It was disgusting."

"Been to a party like that once. I know what you mean."

"Are you the guy I made out in the closet then?"

Billy stopped to look at her noticing her eyebrow was raised with a tiny quirk of her mouth up. "Ha! I can't see you doing that."

"Yeah since I haven't had anyone kiss me since I guess us getting married, but hey we were stinking drunk."

"Pity didn't remember that part." He wasn't gonna hide his secret desires for her. Why should he?

"Wellll if it isn't Billy and Mandy!"

Groaning, Mandy grabbed the nearest heaviest thing in the shopping cart to hopefully fling at Mindy. Of all people.

Traipsing over to Billy, Mindy touched his arms. "You've grown up so well, Billy. How are you? I'm hurt you never kept in touch with me."

"Uh thanks, Mindy. Been working and stuff. You?" Billy watched as she snaked her arm through his.

"Well I've been thinking of you and I'm wondering if you want to go out some time. I mean I know you aren't with her." Mindy cooed at him. "So Mandy how are you?"

"Sickened." Was her only comment as she pushed the cart away. Mandy wanted to destroy her now.

Shrugging, Mindy brushed her chest against Billy's arm. "So you want to go out some time?"

"No. I'm taken."

"By who? Not her. I think there are cobwebs down there." Mindy joked laughing that obnoxious laugh of hers.

Removing himself from her, Billy glared down at her. "That is Mandy you are talking about. Never ever say another cruddy thing about her or next time I'll... Well I'll do something harsh like chop your hair off."

"Hmmmph... Rude." Sticking her nose in the air, Mindy sashayed away from him. "Oh Billy!" Waits for him to turn to look at her. "Don't think you'll ever get this again."

"Wouldn't want to." Billy informed her as he went after Mandy who was already in the other aisle. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" Mandy didn't care. This was a trial marriage and as far as she was concerned he wasn't truly taken.

"Well her flirting with me and all."

Mandy shrugged. "Eh." Spotting something on the top shelf, she made a face at it. Why was everything out of her reach in stores?

Seeing what she was looking at, Billy went to get it for her. "You mean it doesn't bother you?"

"You and the Jackhammer? Nope." Glancing over at something else that was on his list, she grabbed it for him. "Mindy is beneath me. Always has been. Always will be."

"Do you ever get jealous of anything?"

"Waste of time."

There was a lull in the conversation that made both of them drift off in separate places almost. The only time they came back was when one decided to take a long look at the other without them noticing. Mandy hated the feeling. Billy enjoyed it.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful flower blossom."

"Just kill me." Mandy begged softly at the sound of his voice before his arm snaked around her shoulder. "Get your arm off me now, Irwin."

Not paying attention to what she said, Irwin practically purred in her ear. "Now, now it was destiny to have us meet today of all days, my Princess." Casually he glanced over at Billy. "Oh, hey Billy."

"Irwin."

Mandy chanced taking a look over at Billy silently fuming away next to them before taking her elbow and hitting Irwin in the stomach. "I told you to get your arm off me. Can't you ever take a hint?"

"Don't play hard to get, my love. You know we are meant to be." Irwin told her.

"Uch. I just threw up in my mouth." Mandy leaned over the shopping cart to recover herself.

"I guess we picked the wrong day to go shopping." Billy told her almost silently.

"So Mandy when will the both of us run off into the sunset together? I was hoping for a spring wedding." Irwin persisted reaching out to touch her again when Billy halted him. "What's the matter, yo?"

"I'll tell you what's the matter... Irwin... The matter is this..."

"I'm already married. To Billy." Mandy interrupted.

"What? You are?" Irwin glanced between Mandy and Billy for the truth before he started to laugh. "Oh that is funny, yo. You married to, Billy."

Slipping on the ring without him noticing, Mandy showed it to him before taking Billy's hand. "He even inscribed it and all." Looking up at Billy, she smirked. "Billy won me over finally."

"But this can't be true." Irwin couldn't believe him losing his Mandy over some loser like Billy. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it.. Irwin. Now get out of our face and if I ever catch you touching Mandy like that again I will hurt you." To emphasize his point, Billy raised up his fist.

"Fine, but just to let you know I'll still wait for you, Mandy. This can't last forever between the both of you."

"That is quite enough, Irwin, you can leave now." Mandy deadpanned.

As they watched him leave the aisle, she whispered to Billy, "I think it is time to get out of here."

"I agree."

Back at home and after unloading the groceries, they decided to send out for pizza, and as they waited, they both sat on the couch.

"You told Irwin about us. I know that was to get him off your back, but wow."

Kicking off her sandals, she shrugged. "You think it will get back to your mom?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" Billy leaned his head back as he started to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It is too bad to say out loud." Running his hand through his hair, he decided to focus on her feet thinking they looked cute.

"I've had Irwin's germy mouth in me more times then no one should ever have. Spill."

"The Jackhammer brought up a painful memory for down there." Billy made a mock pout before breaking out in another giggle again.

"Want ice for it?"

He wanted a kiss on the lips from Mandy, that's what he wanted right now. "No, it'll be fine. Thanks."

"So we go to the Underworld this weekend. Feels like forever."

Hearing the doorbell, Billy stood up to get it. Paying the delivery person, he closed the door behind him. "It does for the both of us together. I've been there with him alone."

"Oh?" Standing up, she went to the kitchen. "Let's eat out here. Put it on the coffee table. I'll get the drinks. Pick something to watch."

Doing as she instructed, he sat on the ground going through the guide to pick something out. Seeing a movie, he put it on hoping she would enjoy it, though his thoughts were interrupted with her climbing over him to sit down next to him giving him a couple of plates. Was she just tempting him on purpose now? He could of grabbed her, placed her on his lap, and kiss her to his hearts content.

Seeing him get paler, Mandy placed a hand on his forehead. "You alive?"

Strained, he answered, "Yes."

"You don't sound so hot." Grabbing a slice for herself and him, she studied him. "Anything I can get you?"

Right now he was fighting his urges. "No, everything is fine."

Not believing him, but not wanting to push him, she started to eat. For Billy he had this urge to make an early night tonight just to eliminate something within him. It was either that or launch himself at her. Why did he have to feel this strongly for someone like her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews **

* * *

On Saturday, Grim brought them to his home where they found a lot of... Characters milling around chatting and drinking. Mandy looked at everyone in her usual way while Billy just seemed excited.

"Glad you both can make it." Eris greeted walking forth. "Come on over and grab yourself a drink." Wrapping her arm around Billy's she leaned in. "How's married life treating you?"

"Didn't Grim tell you it was a trial thing?"

"Yes, but I did agree with him telling him that you both were made for one another." Looking over her shoulder, she looked here and there. "Seems Mandy disappeared elsewhere. Oh well, lets get you something."

Finding some refreshments more her speed, Mandy took one opening it, and sipping some as she stared ahead. She won't stay long. She refused to.

"Hey."

Mandy's eyes went wide at the tall male in front of her. He didn't look like he belonged there, but dang. "Hi."

"What's your name? My name is Bob."

He had raven colored hair, blue vibrant eyes, full mouth, built but not over built, dressed well, and distracting to her already. "Mandy."

"So the guy you came in with, is he a boyfriend?" He asked with a smooth sounding voice.

"Uh, no." Giving him a once over again she knew there might be something wrong with him, but didn't care at the same time. What the hell was happening to her?

"So, Billy how's work treating you? Has anyone gotten close to dying back there? Ha ha ha." Grim asked as they stood next to the barbeque.

"Well sure, almost. There is something happening that Mandy is helping me out with." Billy responded as he tried to make sense of what was on the grill in front of him.

"That girl is helping you? Shocking, though perhaps that girl does have a little something for you after all."

Swearing he saw something move on the grill, Billy tried to look elsewhere. "One could only hope."

"So nothing more happening between you both. Sorry."

Shrugging, he swore he saw that Fred FredBerger character remembering how annoying he was. "She says she is fine with me looking, but not touching."

Slapping his hand on his shoulder, Grim smiled at him. "I say that is a step in the right direction then."

Meanwhile as Eris was going around seeing if everything was alright, like the charming person she was, she wandered into one portion of the yard stopping short. Making a face, she turned away to head back to Grim.

In mid-sentence, Grim saw Eris making a gesture to come over to her. "Billy, could you watch the food while I talk to my snookums." Handing him the spatula, Grim went over to her. "Is there a problem?"

"There is. Did you invite Bob?" When he shook his head, Eris took his hand to bring him over to show him something. When she saw Grim's shocked expression, she took him away. "How are you going to tell, him?"

"Bob only prays on females he knows are not emotionally involved with someone else. Meaning she doesn't really love, Billy." Grim whispered to her.

"This will devastate the poor boy." Eris closed her eyes.

"Hey Grim, the food doesn't seem... Ready. It keeps squealing." Billy said all of a sudden sneaking up to them both. Watching them both jump and quickly form a blockade, Billy raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

"Uh nothing. Nothing is going on here. Absolutely nothing." Grim insisted.

Feeling suspicious, Billy pushed through them to see some guy kissing her on the neck and earlobe with her obviously enjoying it. Stepping back, he felt hit as he walked away not willing to confront her though he wanted to punch the character that was kissing her. "Grim, take me back."

"Sure, mon." Using his scythe, he walked him through back to her house. "No one invited, Bob. Well Eris and I didn't. Bob just takes advantage of women like that."

"Meaning?"

Billy was fuming making Grim wonder if he should give him a friendly shoulder pat or something. "Her heart isn't in this so Bob will take advantage until he sucks them dry." Watching the brief worry in his face, he held his hands up. "Eris will stop it."

"You!" Eris stepped forward seeing the dazed look in Mandy's eyes before she jumped away from Bob in confusion. "No one invited you, Bob. Leave now."

"Not until I'm done here." Bob told her smoothly going to grab for Mandy. "This one is ripe."

"What do you mean by ripe?" Mandy wondered as the fog started to lift. She felt how her senses left her. She felt how so many things were draining away.

At the moment, Grim came back in to see Mandy actually look a little scared. It took a lot to scare this girl. "I took Billy back. He saw."

Sitting down, Mandy covered her face.

"So much hate in this one. So much denial. Her heart so raw and hardly beating, but still there. The only one she cares about is herself." Bob was saying.

"That's not true." Mandy murmured. "If I was really selfish I wouldn't help Billy out just because I wanted to. If I was really selfish I wouldn't allow for this trial thing to happen." Glancing down at her feet, she took a deep breath in. "Though he still deserves better than me." Humiliated, she looked down in shame.

"Time to leave, Bob. Now!" Eris demanded.

"Fine, but I hope to see you again, Mandy." Walking off, he wasn't aware of the gesture Grim shot him.

Coming forward, Grim never seen Mandy look so not herself before. "Child?"

"I'd like to go home, Grim." Standing up she looked up at him.

Nodding, Grim brought her back home where she noticed immediately something on the table next to the door. Walking over, she saw her spare key. "Mandy?"

"Uh thanks for the invite, Grim. I'm just gonna..." Mandy trailed off as she picked up the key to stare at it.

"Well I should get back before Eris flips. Take care, child."

Hearing him disappear, Mandy took some labored steps upstairs heading to the guest room to find the bed completely made, and his bag missing. He went back to his place. The last thing she remembered was seeing a good looking male and next was Eris's voice. She never felt more lost. She never felt truly bad hurting, Billy before but this time she did.

Late monday afternoon while in her office, her receptionist came in to hand her an envelope. Opening it up it was from Billy officially dissolving the marriage. There was no letter attached from him just a copy of the annulment. Staring at it over and over again she placed it in her briefcase so she could file it away at home.

Now he was free to be whomever he wished to be with.

Why did she have such an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach?


	6. Chapter 6

"This is hard. This has actually been the best job I've ever been at, but seeing as they are screwing us over and I have a wife and kids to think about, I will just have to find another place to go to." Darryl complained to another co-worker.

Billy was sitting along listening to them discuss this knowing how they felt. It seemed everyone was suffering from what was happening there. Did they want to file bankruptcy or just want to screw each and every employee over? He remembered Mandy wanting to look in on this, but she might of dropped it after he ended things. He felt so down in the dumps right now that when Patty came over to see how he was doing since he hadn't been around, he came close to kissing her just for some stupid revenge.

"So uh, hey Billy." Darryl called out to him drawing his attention. "How are things going with your hot wife?"

"Ended it."

"Who? You or her?"

"Me." He felt so downcast right now that he wouldn't of cared if it rained.

"Sorry man and you are such good people. You deserve good." Darryl offered with a small smile.

Billy was about to say something more when a worker came running down as excitement was bubbling all around him. "OH my god guys. Guess what? I was in the office where the boss man was talking to some hot lawyer lady. While not discussing how she got involved, she slammed him on so many violations that we all seem to be getting raises. Oh and guess what, our insurance is not gonna change at all." Grinning from ear to ear, he straightened his shirt. "It looks like our nightmare is over guys."

"So what did this hot lawyer lady look like, Fred?" Darryl inquired.

"Hot blonde with a banging body. Very serious looking. Damn! Why did I have to be involved." Cheering one last time, he ran off to spread the news.

At home, Billy opened his mail slot to see a small package in it. Heading upstairs, he turned on all his lights not at all surprised to see Grim sitting on his couch. "Oh, hey Grim."

"Hey Billy. Whatcha got there?"

Opening his bills up, he placed them aside after examining them before joining his friend in the living room. "From Mandy. Obviously the ring." Sadly, he just tossed it next to him unopened.

"So she did it. She was contemplating it."

"Meaning?"

"I won't say more to that, that should be her though I will be honest here, I saw her feel really bad for hurting you. She didn't know what happened. She said first she met him and next thing she remembered was Eris shouting at him to leave." Grim truthfully told him.

"This is Mandy though. She shouldn't of gone under some sort of spell. She's powerful."

"Remember when Irwin had my scythe and controlled her? It is similar to that. Bob was out to drain her life out of her because she was vulnerable." Grim reminded him. "To tell you the truth, she must of been vulnerable because of you."

"Doesn't matter, she still didn't want to be married to me in the first place." Looking at the package, he almost flung it, but just left it there.

"You ever plan on speaking to her again?"

"I don't know, Grim. I really don't."

Nodding his head, Grim felt bad for the poor guy.

The next day, Billy received a handed out letter at work informing him that everything will remain the same insured along with everyone getting a percentage of a raise. Mandy did it. Putting it in his locker, he went about to do his job. At home, he went inside to take a quick shower. Coming back out, he eyed the package on the table picking it up to open. It was the ring along with a handwritten note from her.

**Billy,**

**I know I've done my large share of horrible things in my entire life where I never felt guilt over, but knowing you got hurt over something that happened because of me. Because of that jerk. I don't blame you for leaving. I don't blame you for dissolving our marriage. In fact I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again.**

**I know I didn't wear this ring, but I did look at it on a daily basis. I thought you should know that. **

**I am still doing something about your job where I will be there to speak to the boss. I'm certain I won't see you, but this is for you. **

**Look perhaps your mother has always been right about me. Someone like you doesn't deserve someone like me darkening your doorstep, though if you want someone else to stomp down like your boss, I'll help out free of charge.**

**Once again I'm sorry.**

**Mandy**

Glancing between the ring and the note, Billy left his apartment.

Opening the door, Grim looked at Billy a bit stunned. "She's upstairs in her office. I was just leaving."

"Oh thanks, Grim." Watching him disappear, Billy closed the door behind him to walk upstairs. Going to her office, her back was turned while she was looking down. From his perspective she was naked, but he had a feeling she wore those tiny p.j bottoms along with that tank.

"Forgot something, Grim?" She questioned almost lazily.

"Thank you for what you've done at my job."

Raising her head up at his voice, she turned her chair to look up at him. "I wanted to do that all along for you. Glad you got the results you wanted." Standing up, she studied him. "Is that it?"

"Did you really not know what happened during that party?" Billy watched her face as it turned pale, and she looked down to shudder.

Mandy felt enough embarrassment from that day to last a lifetime making her want to leave. "Billy, I don't want to talk about it." Voice weak from the memory, she tried to push past him, but his hand stopped her. "Billy, please."

Staring into her eyes, he saw the pain though she tried to hide it. "Mandy..."

"No, Billy. Please." Managing to get his hand off of her, she started down the hallway when she felt turned around as he brought her against the wall. It wasn't hard, but it was enough of an attention grabber. "Billy..."

Studying those lips he had been wanting to touch for days, Billy crushed his mouth on top of hers. She made a muffled sound and tried to resist, but to feel her response back to him, Billy intended on taking her in. He wanted to taste her as his tongue slipped past those beautiful lips of hers enjoying how tentative she responded before she ran her hands up his body. Never in his wildest dreams he thought he'd get this from her, and there she was. Tasting sweet. It was much better tasting then pies.

Placing his hands on her hips, he left her mouth as he knelt on the floor in front of her lifting her shirt just a bit to kiss her stomach. Funny how in the past he would avoid this section as he went for the main good parts, but he wanted to kiss every section of her as much as possible though he thought she would push him away then, but her hands ran through his hair.

Mandy was breathing hard feeling his lips on her stomach. His touch was light, but still firm at times. She didn't expect him to be like this. She somehow expected a giggling loon, but that Billy grew up. Is this what butterflies felt like? No, she wasn't that type of female to think like this knowing she still wasn't good for him. Slipping away, she was unsteady with herself trying to walk away to her original destination when he felt her turn her around again crushing her to him.

"Billy, I..."

She never finished that sentence when he crushed those lips against her again. Finding her arms wrapped around his shoulders with her hand inside his hair, and her lifted up making her place her legs around his waist. They were still kissing when she felt something soft under her body making Mandy realize they were on her bed. She felt stupidly weak from a guy she remembered putting an ice cream cone where her nose is. Mandy felt him move to her neck to kiss and nip gently. Her arm went out to grasp some of her comforter in her hand.

Billy peaked at the rise of her breasts, but went back to taking his time kissing her in spots he had been dreaming about. She was so soft and had such an inviting scent on her for someone so scary that he fought off his urge to rip her clothes off of her. Going back to her mouth, he loved how she welcomed him back up there.

Mandy ran her hand up his spine as they continued kissing. Thoughts of keeping him over entered her mind. It wouldn't be so bad to have him as her first and only guy in her life. She was about to smile when she felt slapped with a memory so hard that she felt her life draining away from her. She was gasping for breath. She saw Bob's face in front of her grinning at her wildly as everything spun out of control to where she didn't realize she was on the other side of her room huddling against the wall in the fetal position with Billy trying to calm her down.

"Mandy what happened?" Cupping her face in his hands gently, her eyes were squeezed tight, and she was shaking. "Mandy?"

Mandy felt something piercing her at her pulse point of her neck making her gasp and cry out. She heard Bob's laughter mocking her. Is this a memory of what happened or is it happening now?

"Mandy please talk to me." Billy pleaded watching how her eyes flew open and tears escape. "Mandy?" His question was far more gentler this time.

"I-I don't know what's happening. I don't know if it is a memory of what happened with that guy or if it is happening right now." Removing his hands from her face, she ran her hands in her hair to cover her face.

Watching her rock back and forth, Billy kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna get Grim." Kissing her again, he called out. "Hey Grim! Grim!"

"What now boy?" Grim came in frustrated till he caught sight of Mandy. "Mon! What happened to her?"

"She said she doesn't know if it is a memory of what happened or if its happening right now."

"Move aside." Waiting for Billy to clear away, Grim came forward to examine her. "Girl, tell me what you are experiencing right now."

"Something piercing through my neck. I hear him laughing at me. Smiling away." Mandy responded unevenly.

"Hmmm. Get her on the bed, Billy."

Doing as he was told, Billy carefully lifted her up lying her on the bed before standing aside again. He watched as Grim ran his scythe over her. Grim's face was thoughtful at best as he continued his exam before placing his scythe beside him again. "Grim?"

Seeing Mandy grasp at Billy's hand, Grim said, "Apparently Bob had enough time to do some of what he wanted with her."

"What can we do?"

"Perhaps you should leave, Billy." Mandy spoke very low as something continued to course through her. "I don't want him harmed."

Sitting on the bed beside her, Billy put a gentle hand on the side of her face. "Not going anywheres."

"You might because he'll soon claim her." Grim warned. "Once the process happens there is really no stopping it."

A single tear slowly running down her face, she didn't bother to wipe it off. "Guess its a good thing you put an end to our marriage than."

"Grim, could you excuse us for a few minutes." Billy requested.

"Sure, I'll just be out there in the hall." Grim told him quickly making his way out.

Waiting for him to leave, Billy leaned over her. "I did that because I was angry at you, I didn't know, and when Grim told me what happened I was still unhappy."

Feeling more pain and some more laughter in her head, she cringed at it. "It's better this way, Billy. I know what I am why can't you accept it?"

His answer was to kiss her enjoying her hand reaching into his hair to kiss him back. Pulling back slightly, he answered plainly, "Because of that."

"He said he can't stop it once it starts." Mandy pointed out.

"I'll make him help even if I have to go and confront the guy myself."

"I'm unattached now. More so than before." Mandy informed him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means the very second you dissolved your marriage she became even more vulnerable resulting in this now." Grim answered from the doorway.

Narrowing his eyes, Billy stood up. "So this is my fault?"

"Billy it isn't. It is my fault. All mines." Her eyes were half lidded now from the pain. "Just forget about me."

Glancing between both Grim and Mandy, Billy growled before lifting her up in his arms bringing them in front of Grim. "You will take me to him and do it now."

Looking at the clothing choice Mandy had on, Grim suggested thoughtfully, "Perhaps she should change her clothes."

"Oh yeah, ummm sure." Blushing, Billy put her back down.

Well at least she had a choice in that matter as she waited for the door to close so she could change.


	7. Chapter 7

Entering in the Underworld, Mandy refused to be carried around though she didn't mind having his arm around her waist to support her up. Groaning, she felt like she was gonna collapse at any second again. Grim informed them that Bob was normally located in the Peewe District, but it won't any surprise if he came looking for Mandy out right or perhaps another victim. Seeing her doubled over with pain again, Billy decided to ignore her protests by placing her in his arms.

"Let's get this guy." Billy told them.

"We will, mon. Though I don't know what good it will do though." Grim informed him as he led him into the district where almost every lost soul could be found. "Many of these were his past victims. Except the males. Many of the younger ones came fresh off a bus all scared and confused with those big dreams, and he swooped in to take them over. These are just the remnants of their bodies."

Mandy stared at her future as she flinched. She didn't want this life at all. She wanted hers.

Grim approached one of the women to ask her a question, "Excuse me but have you seen Bob?"

Her face fell at the mention of the name while she thought about it. "Last I heard he went to get out of Underworld to retrieve someone." Looking towards Mandy in her state, she pressed her lips together tight. "She'll soon be with us."

"Never." Mandy spat out with disdain.

"You may want to see Magdalena. She's down this way at the potion store. She is more apt to know more." She suggested.

Nodding his head, Grim went down the way she indicated with Billy beside him. He really thought that that the boy was putting too much hope in something that is a lost cause for the most part, but Grim noticed he lost in lots of arguments with these two brats. Finding the potion store they went inside. "Where may I find a Magdalena?"

A woman with purple hued skin and three eyes stared back at him. "The Reaper. How pleasant to see you. I am her and who might these two living beings are?" Indicating to Billy and Mandy with a dignified wave of her hand though she was skeptical with Mandy. "Her not so much for too long. I am guessing you are here to find Bob."

"Exactly so do you know where we can find him?"

"At one of his favorite hunting grounds. Hollywood. Where all the lost girls are." Looks back to Mandy. "Though that one is different."

"Thank you, Magdalena. Come on, boy." Grim transported them to Hollywood where they didn't attract much attention.

"No one seems to care who you are, Grim." Billy pointed out looking around at everyone passing by.

"If you notice I'm pretty normal here on the whole scheme of things." Pointing his scythe around he tried to locate Bob, but a moan from Mandy made him look over to her.

Pointing lifelessly to her left, Mandy said, "That way. He's that way."

Billy went off to where she pointed with Grim hot on his heels where a bus was unloading a fair share of girls including one doe eyed girl who was approached by someone immediately. When Mandy said that was him, Billy came in between the girl and Bob. "You! You did this to her."

Laughing casually with his hand over his chest, Bob shook his head. "I only did what she wanted to young man."

"She didn't want this! She's dying because of you. Give her back what belongs to her." Billy demanded wishing he could strangle the ass in front of him.

Watching the doe eyed girl run away, Bob grimaced. "Now look what you've done." Looks to Grim. "Didn't you tell him that there is no hope?"

"Yes, but the boy is stupidly in love with the girl and even though she's the devil in disguise I can see something in her now. So give her life back to her now." Grim told him jabbing him with his finger.

Giving Mandy a once over, Bob shook his head. "No. She is still unavailable to others. She sealed her own fate. I only take what she was willing to give."

"You took it when I had him." Mandy coughed out.

"At the time you were unavailable so you belong to me now. Good evening."

Placing her down gingerly, Billy went up to Bob punching him in the face before grabbing him by his jacket. "You will give her back her life or I will take yours away. You do it and do it now!" Hearing an objection from Bob again, Billy started screaming in his face as he shook him around making both Mandy's eyes and Grim's go wide. They've seen him get angry, but this was amazingingly violent as Billy threw him in incoming traffic not even caring that a bus was coming for him.

Mandy hardly ever felt scared in her life, except for this moment when she saw that bus descend on Billy getting so close as he was intent on releasing his punishment against Bob that she heard the screeching of the tires, and everyones screams making her hide her own face in Grim's robe. Feeling Grim's hand on her back patting her, she peered up at his face.

"BILLY!" Grim bellowed out. "He's not worth it!"

"But Mandy..." Kicking Bob in the stomach, Billy turned his head a bit to look at his friend.

"Come back here boy!" Grim pointed down to Mandy who hid her face again against him.

Alerted, Billy landed another kick before running back to Mandy bringing her back into his arms.

"I'm taking you both back. Be with the girl."

"But Grim, I am not giving up on her." Billy lifted her back in his arms.

"I know and that is why you are bringing her back home. She needs to be with someone that really cares for her."

Glancing down at her, Billy saw she passed out in his arms. She always looked so innocent when she slept. "I love her though."

"I know, but Bob won't help you." Grim brought them back.

Bringing Mandy to her room, Billy placed her on her bed before walking back out to Grim. "So that's it?"

The look in his eyes were sad and though Grim hated to admit it, he did like the boy a lot. "I'm truly sorry, Billy."

Stressed, Billy shook his head. "I know you never cared for her. I know how she always has been, but I've seen some good moments with her. Is that why you are giving up?"

"No it isn't, I just know that this individual doesn't give things up like this easily. You seen that district. That district is because of him." Placing a hand on his shoulder, Grim hoped he understood. "I'm sorry, mon."

"I wish I never ended our marriage now. She needs to know someone really cares for her."

Sighing, Grim frowned more. "Then that is why you have to be with her right now. I'll keep looking into things, but just stay with her."

"I will. Thanks." Watching him disappear again, Billy rubbed his eyes before going back into her bedroom again to find her sitting up looking at him.

"Come here, Billy." Mandy beckoned softly. Waiting for him to sit down beside her, Mandy studied his expression. "Thanks for trying."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

Not caring how weak she felt at the moment, Mandy came closer to him to press her lips against his. Feeling him return her kiss, she wrapped her arms around him before pulling apart a bit. "Billy, I want you to be the only guy in my life."

Hardly believing his ears and knowing it seemed like a stupid question, he asked, "What do you mean, Mandy?"

Licking her lips, she pulled her shirt off of her to reveal a lace covered bra underneath, and as if he needed any further hint, she got off the bed temporarily to take her pants off as well. Getting back where she originally sat, she gave him an actual hopeful expression. "I thought about it before I was rudely interrupted by the pain I was experiencing, and this is what I really want."

Billy couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. She wanted him? Mandy? "Did I hear you correctly?"

Coming forward again, she placed her hands at the hem of his shirt to lift it up enjoying already what she was seeing. Tossing his shirt aside, she kissed him again. "I want to only know you, Billy. Be my one and only."

He felt like a teenager again. The one where you are introduced to a half naked girl, and you suddenly become scared but still aroused as his hand brushed over her body loving how silky she felt. Mandy was so perfect looking that he forgot if he should just remove all her clothes first or him or just wait till your head exploded. Standing up, he made the decision to just remove his pants watching how her eyes took him in while she laid back moving herself to the middle of the bed.

Getting on the bed, he straddled her, and placed his lips on her kissing her hungrily. How can someone so rough around the edges be this damn soft? Lifting himself up a little, he unhooked her bra taking each perfect inch of her chest in his mind before he removed her underwear. "You are so incredible looking." He breathed out enjoying the blush that played on her cheeks.

Mandy moved her hands down to the waist band of his boxers. She needed him and was glad he happily obliged though she became nervous at what was about to occur. She was giving herself to the guy who smushed an ice cream cone to her face when they were children. She smiled a bit at that thought. Mandy trusted him.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and the reads. I wasn't gonna go fully into the end part since that is what our imaginations are used for. **


	8. Chapter 8

Billy woke up looking at the time knowing he was due to go in today, but with Mandy he wanted to call in sick. Seeing her resting her head on him, he felt her breathing, and enjoyed how she had her arm around him. He didn't want to leave her. Last night felt perfect for him in spite of how she felt otherwise. He loved her without a doubt.

Feeling her stir, he loved how those eyes focused on him. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Adjusting herself, she went on her back to stretch offering him a nice morning view of her. "No pain other than what I feel down there."

Getting on his side, Billy ran a finger down her body. "Are you just telling me this?"

"No. I don't feel that horrible pain anymore, though now all I do feel is this..." She trailed off to roll on her side to kiss him. "You have to work today, don't you?"

"Yes, but if you..."

Mandy cut him off. "I need to do something extremely important, Billy. What time do you get off?"

"Uh 6, but I won't go in if you are feeling the same."

Rolling him on his back, she straddled his hips. "Billy, it seems that me giving myself to you last night, and with me wanting you to be my one and only did the trick." Leaning down, she kissed him. "Go to work, and I'll be at your apartment later on. I have a surprise for you."

"Are you sure?" Running his hands through her hair, Billy didn't want to leave her side just in case she relapsed.

Smirking, Mandy positioned him in her. "Let me prove it to you."

Billy let out a sound of deep approval feeling this to be the best morning ever in his life.

Heading into work he was all smiles. She said she had a surprise later on for him, and even though he was curious about it, Billy kept fighting that urge to call her to see how she was. He did stop in the middle of his work when he felt his phone vibrate showing he had a text message.

**I know your worrying about me. I'm alive still.**

He laughed at that. Still smiling, Billy spotted his boss hailing him over to speak to him.

For Mandy, after she came home from doing her errands, she went to the mailbox to start sifting through her mail as she slowly made her way in getting stopped by the one voice she swore made nails on a chalkboard sound good.

"Mandy? Oh my goodness it is my princess. Sweeter tasting than a cupcake."

Great, now he knows where she lives. "Go away, Irwin." She deadpanned her warning.

"I won't since you've been on my mind, and I want to know if you would like to attend a dance with me. It will be fancy. It will be..."

"I'm taken, Irwin."

"Yes, by me. Taken by me, my beautiful cupcake." Irwin cooed coming forth to try to wrap his arms around her, but ended up getting punched in the face.

Standing over him, Mandy placed her hands on her hips. "When will you ever get the hint? I am not and will never be interested in you, Irwin. I am with someone, and I don't intend on changing that outcome."

"It can't be Billy still." His voice was strangled saying that, but he was clear enough in his wording.

Turning her back to him, Mandy headed to her house. "I can neither confirm nor deny that, but in any case never ever come and visit me or I will kill you." Opening her door up, she instantly slammed it finding Grim in her living room. "Hey Grim."

"Well seeing that your still alive I see something worked. I wonder what that was?" Grim stood up to study her.

Putting her mail on the railing at the end of the stairs to bring up later, Mandy answered casually. "I gave myself to Billy. Simple as that."

Blinking his eyes, Grim followed her to the kitchen. "Simple as that? So there is a cure. Did you get a feeling that is what needed to be done?"

Turning around to face him, she shook her head. "No, I felt my life slipping away so I thought the first thing that came into my head when we came back. Funny how it was my last thing I thought of before the pain hit me." Going into her cupboard, she grabbed some pasta, and a pot to boil water in.

"So you and Billy then? I knew you kids were perfect for one another." Grim said smiling.

"I still wouldn't mind destroying that guy still." Gathering more stuff for the meal she was making, she went about chopping some peppers.

"What exactly are you making?"

"Lasagna. I'll take it to Billy later." Waving her knife towards Grim, she added as a warning, "Don't you dare start sounding like a girl now."

"But you in love, girl! That's amazing!"

Growling, she flung the knife at his feet. "You are acting like a girl, Grim." Walking over to retrieve her implement, she added a bit more calmly, "Besides if I confess something like that it will be to him first."

"Oh sure, sure, I understand." Grinning, he couldn't help himself. "Billy and Mandy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

Holding her knife up as a warning Grim began to back up out of there. "Ok then, I guess I will go then, girl. Glad your well for Billy's sake."

Hearing him leave, Mandy shook her head as she continued preparing.

At a quarter to 7 pm, Billy answered the door for Mandy grabbing the food tote she had with her, and bringing it to the kitchen. Looking at what she was wearing, Billy smiled noticing it was the same blue dress he saw her in on their blind date making him wrap his arms around her to kiss her.

"How are you?"

Rolling her eyes, went into his kitchen to take the food out of the carrier placing it on the counter. "I'm alive still. I'm not a corpse standing here."

Looking at what she brought over, his nose went crazy. "This looks good, but this looks better." Locating her zipper he started undoing her.

Stopping him, she said, "You can have me later. Much later, but right now aren't you hungry?"

Getting a couple of plates and some utensils, he put them down on the table along with a couple of drinks. "Starving."

Finding something to slice the lasagna after handing him the salad to put on the table, she brought it over as she was done. "Good." Waiting for him to sit down, she served him before herself.

Waiting for her to be done, he was practically drooling over the smell and now the taste of the food. "Mandy, this is good."

"Thanks."

"Hey I got a raise today at work and a promotion. I will hate paperwork, but I will spend more time out of the office still."

Getting up, Mandy thought that was good news, making her want to give him a kiss for congratulations. "I guess finally getting a brain helped then."

"Ha ha."

After he did the dishes he joined her in the living room. "That idiot Irwin knows where I live now. Mail is evil. I went out to get it and there he was passing by. He is still not invited into that house." She told him not minding his arm going around her shoulder.

"I won't invite him. I don't live there in the first place anymore." Billy grimaced at how he said that. It sounded biting in the long run to him.

Turning to face him a little more, Mandy wanted to suggest something. "Well what if you do live there. I did enjoy having you there for the short amount of time together and you do seem to accept me for who I am. Don't know why still, but what do you think?"

"They only way I'll do that is if we marry. I've always wanted to be with you and I think we balance one another out pretty good." Sliding down on his knee, he took her hand. "Mandy, will you marry me? At least this time we aren't drunk."

She wasn't expecting romantic from him. Unique most of the time, but not romantic. Instead of giving him an answer right away, she stood up and walked around him to head to his bedroom offering Billy a view of her backside as she unzipped her dress letting it slide away from her. "Come on Billy, let's start having some fun." With that she went all the way into his bedroom to wait for him to join her.

In the morning she was gone. She gave her answer last night to his question, but was surprised to see her gone. Leaving the bedroom still stark naked, Billy spotted a note from her along with the ring next to it.

**I'll see you tonight at our place if you want to join me. **

**Sorry I had to leave. Early meeting.**

**We can discuss our wedding plans or other things later.**

**Look under the box.**

Lifting the box up, Billy giggled at the key under it. It had to be the house key, but she had it custom done in the shape of a skull on top. Hearing his phone going off, he went over to it to see a message from her.

**Forgot to mention if I'm late to make yourself at home since it will be your place too and if you want to start bringing some clothes over. We'll figure out the rest.**

Billy loved his unsmiling love so he texted her back.

**Just as long as I'm sleeping with you and not the guest room I think I'll be happy.**

Going into his bedroom so he can head to get showered her reply was simple.

**Of course.**

Singing, Billy hopped into the shower just dancing away in his happiness as he sung about his Mandy.


End file.
